Killing Two Birds with One Stone
by Scarlett H. Hamilton
Summary: I think the title pretty much says it all. Set right after season 4 of the cartoons. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

So I said in my profile that I never write fan fictions. Alright so that wasn't exactly truthful. I wrote this one around two years ago, after watching season 4 of the series. This is an abridged and extremely toned down version of this story. This first chapter is pretty tame conpared to the rest of it.

Killing Two Birds with One Stone

The Titans get a break during a lull in crime fighting. Jinx and Kid Flash along with some of the other honorary Titans are going to watch over Jump City while its founding members take a vacation. Beast Boy has already headed out for an adventure with his long time childhood friend Sara Hunter and her Father. Starfire left with Silkie for Tamaran for a visit yesterday to beat a solar storm. Cyborg, left only a few minutes ago bound for a computer convention taking place in Steel City. The only ones left in the tower as of right now are Robin, who is about to leave for a visit to Gotham, and Raven who doesn't have anywhere to go.

"You should at least get out of the tower while you have a chance to relax Raven. Go visit some crop circles in England, Stonehenge, or...anything."

Raven just arches her eyebrow at the Boy Wonder's suggestions.

"Alright what about Melvin, Timmy, and Teether? I'm sure they would love to see you again." Robin watches as Raven at least seems to consider this suggestion before turning back to the book she holds in her hands. "Or you could come with me to Gotham."

"I'm staying. The peace and quiet around here for a change is all I need."

Robin picks up his duffel bag from the floor. "That will only last until the honorary Titans arrive in the morning."

"Someone needs to watch over things until they get here."

"Kid Flash and Jinx aren't that far away." He watches as she continues to read her book without even acknowledging his last remark. Sighing he leaves OPS and heads for the elevator.

After Robin leaves and Raven at last has the peace and quiet she desires. She gets up and prepares some herbal tea then settles back in her spot on the sofa with her book. She has barely drunk half a cup of the tea when she begins to feel very sleepy. With no distractions from the others this does not strike her as odd.

A figure clad in all black makes his way into the elevator soon after Robin exits and makes his way up to OPS in search of the dark bird. It's nearing dark and Raven is almost asleep when she hears the main doors to OPS open. At first she thinks its Robin come back trying to get convince her to leave with him one last time-or even some of the honorary Titans arriving early. When she turns to look behind her she doesn't see anyone. Her pulse quickens as she stands up searching frantically around the room for any signs of an intruder.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Raven can't see anyone in the room with her. She drops her book where she was sitting and tries to focus her powers to sense for whoever is there but she is too sleepy to do so. Only now, as her vision blurs and she nearly collapses, does she realize that she's been drugged. Raven manages to take out her communicator but her mind is fuzzy and can no longer focus on anything. The communicator falls from her hand and bounces under the sofa as she finally succumbs to the drugs. The last thing she sees before sleep claims her is the dark figure that catches her as she falls toward the floor.

The dark figure lifts the deeply sleeping Raven up into his arms and carries her into the elevator which takes them down to the basement.

"I have a feeling that you're going to be lots of fun, love."


	2. Chapter 2

Killing Two Birds with One Stone

The ride to the basement takes little time. Even carrying Raven's added weight he makes short work of the stairs. He stops beside a duffel bag he left down here earlier. He lays Raven down on the floor and then begins to set up for the game he intends to play with the dark bird. He starts by striping her naked save for her belt. He kneels there for some time just staring at Raven's nude steeping form.

"It's such a shame that you were given the body of a temptress when you were cursed with powers that won't allow you to express the emotions to match it. Your father is a real bastard for that. Raven. A real fucking bastard...but let's see what we can do to remedy that situation, shall we?" He takes a syringe filled with red liquid from the outer pocket of the duffel bag and injects it into Raven's upper right arm. "There now you won't have to worry about those cursed powers." Replacing the syringe he then rummages through the duffel bag for a roll of duct tape. "Let's see...there are ten levels to the tower. That would mean ten layers to keep you safe, not that I'll let you win. Best to at least let you think you have a chance." He begins placing the tape around her legs, taking great care to savor the feel of her soft, silky skin. The first layer he makes into an excellent but very tight mock up of a bikini bottom all from one long strand of tape. "I must say I'm pleasantly surprised Raven...you must go in regularly for a bikini waxing...or is it something you do yourself? I would wager the latter. You wouldn't dare take the chance on some finding out you actually spend time primping. I bet you even cut your own hair don't you? That will definitely stop. You look so much lovelier with it long." The second long tight round of tape begins around Raven legs just below where her pelvic bones end in that v-shape normally accentuated by her leotard and now being shown off by the mock tape bikini bottom. He follows suit with eight more tight rounds each beginning under the other and continuing down her thighs. He runs his hands over the bare spots left on her hips by his duct tape design up to her exposed navel and finally up to her bare breasts, cupping them in his Hands. "I can't wait to plunge myself deep inside you, love...but the game must come first." He removes a small case from the duffel bag and opens it before lifting Raven up from the floor. Raven's head rests on his shoulder as he cuffs her hands together behind her back with a special gold set of hand cuffs he had created just to match her belt. Finally he removes her boots and picks up a pair of gold spiked heeled shoes from out of the duffel bag. Before placing them on her, he coats the soles heavily with super glue and holds them against her feet for several minutes. He intends to make sure she can't get them off at any point during their game. "Never let it be said that I don't have any fashion sense." He gently caresses Raven's cheek after brushing a strand hair out of her face. "Once you're awake, love, the game can begin. It will end up in OPS in the very spot you always sit reading those damn books of yours. There is another thing that will stop. You won't have to bury yourself in books anymore. I know why you do it. To read about others feeling what you've always longed to. I'll show you everything you've missed, love. They'll be no time for reading." He sits beside Raven and eagerly waits for the game as he watches her sleep off the drugs in her system.

When Raven awakens the first thing she notices is how cold it is. She tries to move her arms to draw her cloak around her only to find that her hands have been cuffed behind her back. She realizes as her mind slowly clears that she is so cold because she is naked save for her belt of which she can feel the cold metal encircling her waist. The sound of duct tape being ripped from a roll quickly catches her attention. The dark figure she saw before losing consciousness enters her view and places the strip of tape securely over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Raven whimpers as he caresses her face with his hand for a brief moment before running his fingers down her bare body toward her most private area. Raven tries to clamp her legs together and draw them up to her stomach only to realize that she isn't completely naked. A crude and very tight mini skirt has been fashioned around her legs out of duct tape.

He kneels behind her and pulls her up into his arms. He draws a knife from his belt and drags the tip of it lightly across her neck. "I thought that bird brain would never leave. Now that he has we can have some fun."

Somehow his voice seems so familiar to Raven. She feels she should know him but she can't recall having met anyone that she can place as being him.

"I bet you're wondering who I am and what I want. Call me Dick. And as for what I want...well that must be painfully obvious to you by now. I could have taken you while you slept but I decided to wait. We're going to play a little game." He motions around the room with his knife.

Raven realizes they're in the tower-down in the basement. Underground, that's why it's so cold.

"I count ten levels to the tower." He moves the knife to point out her skirt. "Ten layers of duct tape keep you safe from me. We're going to play a little game of cat and mouse, or hide and seek if you prefer, on every level of the tower and only on one level at a time. If I find you before time is up you lose a layer of protection. To stay safe you must have one level left by the time the game ends in OPS. If you leave the level during a round then you automatically lose a layer whether time is up or not. Trying to leave the tower or call for help..." He holds knife tightly to her throat. "...Let's just say you don't want to try it. You would be dead long before any help arrived." He picks up the empty syringe and shows it to her. "It's a serum that will keep your powers at bay for several more hours. Go ahead and see for yourself."

Raven hesitates before trying to levitate something, anything in the room but nothing happens. She trembles now more than ever as she realizes she's powerless to save herself. She wishes that she had listened to Robin earlier and left like everyone else.

"Do you understand the rules?"

Raven tries to say yes-but she can't speak because of the tape covering her mouth. She carefully nods her head because he still has the knife blade pressed against her neck. She whimpers with fear as he stands up, pulling her to her feet along with him. She nearly fails because she hadn't realized she's wearing spiked heels. She struggles to steady herself so she doesn't fall.

"I nearly forgot to mention that. You've lived here in this tower for years. You clearly have the advantage in this game so think of the shoes as a handicap. They won't come off and it would be a pretty short game if you hurt yourself in those things so tread carefully." He starts to turn around but stops. "You know you really shouldn't hide yourself under that cloak...you have such an incredible figure." He cops a feel of her breasts-causing her to squirm before he gently pushes her away so she doesn't lose her balance and fall. "Find somewhere to hide. I'll be generous just this once and give you a minute's head start."

Raven looks back at him to find him setting a timer on his watch. Glancing one last time at the knife still in his hand she doesn't hesitate to do what he says. She has to move very carefully though because she has never worn high heels before and the tight tape which goes most of the way to her knees makes it very hard for her to move. She is sure that he is just toying with her and that no matter what happens he has no intention of letting her win this game of his. She manages to make it to a bunch of Robin's old boxes of files that he was forced to move out of the crime lab to make room for new ones.

"Time is up Raven. The game begins now."

Raven crouches down behind the boxes as much as the tight tape and spiked heels will allow her to without losing her balance. She knows if she falls that she will not be able to get back up before he catches her. When he gets close to her she eases behind a row of storage boxes to keep out of sight.

He knows exactly where she is, the clicking of the spiked heels on the concrete floor is a dead giveaway, but he takes his time as he searches for her to at least make her think she has a chance of winning this game.

Raven manages to stay hidden behind the boxes for some time, but she trips on some cables and falls as she moves to avoid him when he comes close to her hiding place. She struggles to get up but the noise she makes only draws him to her. Raven does manage to scramble up but the cable is coiled around her ankle now and she can't go anywhere. She falls again as she struggles to free herself only to land in his arms.

"That was a good try." He checks watch. "Three minutes. I didn't expect you to last that long."

Raven whimpers as he pulls away the first layer of her protection. She is not prepared to have him to have him pick her up and carry her up the stairs to the next level of the tower. She sways unsteadily on her feet for a moment as he stands her up at the top of the stairs.

He turns and looks back down into the basement. "You really didn't have much of a chance down there. Maybe this level will be a little more challenging for the both of us."

Raven doesn't wait as he sets the timer on his watch for the next round of his sick game. She has two roams on this level to choose from. The T-sub launch pad has little in the way of places to hide. One of the T-sub pods would be the best place for her to hide in there but she knows she will never be able to climb inside because of the tape, cuffed hands, and spiked heels. She heads instead for the hanger where Cyborg does all his work on the T-car. She finds a place behind some crates she can hide. Raven can only hope it's safe enough as she holds her breath when she hears him coming down the hall. She breathes a quiet sigh of relief as she hears him go into the t-sub launch pad.

There really isn't much of a place for her to hide in here but he checks anyway. He looks around the T-sub and its space boosters before finally checking inside the T-sub pods. He reasons that she probably wouldn't attempt this with her restricted movements but he won't take that chance. He checks his watch as he heads over into the next room on this level. "Five minutes Raven."

Raven backs deeper into the dark corner behind the crates as he passes by. She holds her breath but fears the pounding of her heart will give her away. As he ventures deeper into the hanger Raven eases up moves along the wall toward the door. She thinks maybe while he is in here she just might have a chance to get into one of the T-sub pods. She watches him as she eases toward the door. She doesn't see one of Cyborg's tools perched on the end of the crate but she certainly feels it when her shoulder brushes against it. It teeters there for a moment seeming to defy gravity but ultimately tumbles to the floor.

Dick turns as he hears something crash to the floor. He rushes toward the sound to catch the dark bird.

Raven hears him coming. She knows he will catch her if she tries to run. Now she can only go back to the corner hoping he won't be able to reach her.

The small space between the wall and crates won't stop him from getting to her. He climbs on top of the crates and reaches into the corner. He manages to grab hold of her despite her struggles to dodge him and pulls her up on top with him. "You have to be more careful if you want to win this game."

Raven struggles to get away from him but he holds her down.

"Don't forget the rules Raven. I caught you that means you lose another layer." Despite her struggling he pulls another layer of tape from her legs. He pulls her along with him as he climbs off the crate. He throws her over his shoulder this time and carries her up the stairs to the lobby. Dick doesn't even bother to watch her as he stands her up-he just resets the timer on his watch. He knows this room offers nothing in the way of hiding places.

Raven knows there is no place to hide here. All there are in the room are easy chairs. She knows he will find her in no time here. She does spy the elevator though. He said she couldn't leave the level but if she can get inside she won't have to. She rushes over to it and frantically bumps the button with her elbow harder than she needs to scraping it bad in the process. She doesn't even register the pain as it seems to take an eternity for the doors to open. She rushes inside and once the doors close she hits the emergency stop button locking her inside. She sinks down on the floor of the elevator sobbing quietly.

He doesn't even bother looking for her in the lobby; he just goes straight up the stairs to the next level. He forces open the elevator doors and slides down the cables landing heavily on top of the elevator.

Raven cries out as she hears him land on top of the elevator. She scrambles to get up as he opens the roof hatch. Raven is unable to grab hold of the elevator stop button to release it and open the doors with her hands cuffed behind her back as he jumps down into the elevator.

"That was a good try, but you only ended up trapping yourself. You're making this too easy. You really need to try harder Raven." He pulls out the stop button and presses the button to take them up to the next level.

Raven huddles in the corner he hasn't touched her and she hopes he will forget. As the elevator comes to a stop he grabs hold of her arm to hold her still and peels away another layer of tape.

He pushes her out of the elevator and turns his attention to his watch. "Do try harder this time."

Raven runs from him as fast as she can for the heels and heads into the infirmary. She did just end up trapping herself last time but now she intends to trap him out. She will be safe in here until the honorary Titans get here tomorrow. She can't use her hands to type on the keyboard so she has to type on the computer terminal to enter the lock down code with her nose. She constantly has to look up at the monitor to make sure there are no mistakes.

He stands there in the doorway watching her letting her enter most of her code before he speaks. "You look like one of those toy birds that bobs up and down over a glass of water."

Raven looks up startled. She did not hear him come in. She abandons the computer putting the beds between the two of them.

He comes around toward her but she manages to roll over the first bed and escape him. She stumbles almost loses her balance but doesn't fall. He comes after her blocking her escape forcing to try it again with the second bed. Raven does it again but this time the strings of her belt get caught on the rails. She loses her balance and falls struggling to free herself.

He picks her up lays her back down on the bed as he removes another layer of tape. He climbs on top of her, straddling her struggling form. Dick grabs her chin forcing her to look at him. "Why so scared Raven? You still have six layers of protection left."

Raven looks up at him angered through her tears. If she could spit in his face right now she would.

He adds insult to injury as he laughs at her while climbing off her and freeing the strings of her belt from the rails. He quickly wishes he hadn't when she kicks him in the groin before getting up. Ignoring the pain he grabs her hair-forcing her against the wall. He draws his knife from his belt and holds it to her throat. "That wasn't a wise move." He illustrates his point by forcing the blade tighter against her throat. He doesn't cut her bad but just enough to make her bleed and think twice about trying something like that again. He holds the bloodied blade up for her to see it. "Have I made my point?"

Raven nods trembling as he finally lets her go. She collapses where she is as blood trails down her naked body. She watches nervously as he puts the knife back in his belt before he pulls her up from the floor.

"Let's continue the game shall we?" He leads Raven back to the elevator and presses the button to take them up to the next level.

Raven leaves the elevator before he can force her to. With four layers of tape gone now, she can move a little easier than before. She rushes into Robin's private research room in the Crime Lab and hides behind some boxes beside the door waiting to be moved to the basement.

When he comes in several minutes later he looks under the desk and behind it. He wonders how much of a chase she plans to give him after what just happened.

Raven eases out the door and hurries down the hall to the storage area that was converted into the safe room set up to keep her safe from her father. It is the last chance she has to put a stop to this game and safely wait for help. It seems like an eternity to her before the doors finally open. She is not fast enough getting in though.

He grabs her from behind and forces her turn around and face him. He has been onto her the whole time she realizes. "I thought you would have learned from the last two times that this isn't going to work. I get the feeling that you aren't even trying to win this game."

Raven tries to pull away from him but he won't let her.

"Not just yet." He frees her from yet another layer of tape before letting her go. He watches as she glares at him before turning to go up stairs.

He follows close behind her not letting her get too far away. He stops on the stairs resetting his watch as she continues on. There are storage areas on this level Raven could hide in but she thinks maybe the evidence room is less obvious. She stops as she enters the room. She is shocked to see the horns that were severed from her father's head against the back wall. She hadn't realized that any part of him remained in this world. How those huge things even got in here and that they fit in here she can't even fathom.

In her distraction he comes up behind her. Dick waits for sometime but she doesn't even take notice of him.

Raven only becomes aware that he's there when he peels away another layer of tape.

"Woah! That must have been one big buck." He looks at Raven who can't take her eyes away from the horns. "It isn't that big of a shock but...then maybe you know something I don't about those things." He leads Raven away. "Come on lets finish up the game that will take your mind off those things."

Raven continues to stare at the horns until she's lead out of sight of them. It's only then that she actually realizes what is happening. She pulls away from him and walks up the stairs on her own.

Dick glances up at Raven as he resets his watch. "Remind me to have you explain how a bunch of teenage superheroes ended up with such a big hunting trophy, love."

Raven stops glaring at him for a moment for calling that before continuing. She realizes there isn't much to this level just the gym and the room where Robin works on all his gadgets. She wishes again she had gone with him as she enters this room. She has never actually been in here before and she is shocked to find it looks like something out of a mad scientist's wildest dreams. She stares at one large batch of red liquid being brewed wondering just what it is and why he went off and left it when she remembers why she came in here. She hides behind an open closet door right beside the main door. The guy could search this whole room and she could slip out but she wonders just where she could go. There is nowhere to hide in the gym. Raven watches as he comes into the room. She's puzzled by why he doesn't even seem to be looking for her. She watches as he instead goes to the batch of liquid and bottles it up. She ducks back behind the door as he takes it away. She hears the elevator doors open but he soon comes back and this time he looks for her. She slips out of the hiding place, thinking briefly about trying the elevator trick again but hears his footsteps growing loud behind her. She quickly ducks into the gym frantically looking for a place to hide.

"I heard you leave the room. I guess this means another round is over."

Raven won't let him have this one that easily. There is still time left and he hasn't caught her yet. She circles around a rack of weights as he tries to grab her. She manages to knock them over in front of him before he can grab her.

"So you really do want to play." He jumps over the fallen weights as she goes deeper into the gym. She dodges him around equipment but he stays right with her and finally grabs onto the strings of her belt. He pulls her into his arms just before his watch beeps. "You were so close, love...so very close...but as they say, 'close only counts in horseshoes.'"

Raven struggles free from his grasp as he removes another layer of tape.

"We're getting closer to the end. Only a few rounds left. Would you like to take a break or do you just want to get it over with?"

Raven just walks away headed toward the next level of the tower.

"You're right. Why prolong the inevitable? Let's just get it over with."

The only room on this level is the danger room, where the Titans do much of their training with simulated holographic battles. Raven hurries back to the control panel. There are quick start menus for each Titan to start individual sessions. Raven waits for him to enter the room before she starts the oldest one she has. She hopes this will slow him down leaving her free to escape this round. She hides watching as the villain of this program goes after him instead of her. She does remember the programming room. If she could get to that she could lock him in here. Carefully she makes her way toward the exit.

He has to hand it to her. She has thought of a good way to keep him busy this round, but he is not going to let some holographic monster stop him from winning this round.

Raven glances up to make sure the monster still has him busy only to see it dissipate. The whole program starts to destabilize. She is not far from the exit so she makes a run for it but she is not fast enough in the spiked heels.

He spots her not far away and he's on her before she can get away. "That was a very good try." He holds up a small device that Raven realizes is a holographic disrupter. "But not good enough. Just two more rounds to go." He strips her of yet another round of tape before letting her go."

Raven quickly makes her way up to the mainframe area. There aren't a lot of places to hide here compounding that is the large amount of cables that are anywhere that she would be able to hide and she doesn't want to go there remembering all too well what happened in the basement. That only leaves her with Terra's old room and no one but Beast Boy has been there since she left them for Slade. As she hears him coming it's the only option she feels she has. She rushes to Terra's room as fast as she can and makes sure the lights are off so she hopes he would think she wouldn't come in here. The closet she thinks would be too obvious of a spot so she crawls under the bed. Until she settles there she hadn't realized just how bad her feet and legs ache because of the shoes she's been forced to wear. She hopes he doesn't find her because she's not sure that she could get back up to try to escape him.

Dick takes his time looking for her. He really wants to let her think that she's going to win this time. When he covers the main frame room he turns his attention to the seemingly abandoned room. He takes his time searching here as well but for the first time he isn't finding her. He begins tearing through the room with time running out before he finally thinks of looking under the bed.

Raven manages to get out before he can reach her. She somehow manages to get up despite the pain her feet and legs are in. She runs from the room back toward the mainframe but doesn't stop there. She can tell he's angry as he comes after her. She heads for the stairs, since there is nowhere else to go as he comes after her. She rushes up several of them only to stop when she hears his watch beep. She breathes a shaky sigh of relief.

"I hope that wasn't because you think you've won Raven."

Raven looks at him in confusion.

"Look where you are. You broke the rules Raven. You left the level you were supposed to be on. That means you lose a layer even if I didn't catch you."

Raven tries to get away from him but he grabs her ankle making her fall on the stairs. She cries out from the pain as he drags her down to him and removes to layer of tape.

"Just one more round to go Raven...OPS level includes all the sleeping areas-that means lots of places to hide so why don't we double the time? You've only got the shoes to slow you down now hopefully this time we'll have a much better chase." He lets her get up as he sets his watch for double the time."

Raven rushes upstairs. She avoids the main room altogether and heads straight for the sleeping areas. She is really tired now and doesn't think she can keep this up for twenty more minutes but she has to try. There is no way she will just give in to what he wants.

Dick lets her run around as he goes back to the lab on the level with the gym and collects another bottle of the red liquid. He takes it along with the last bottle outside to a waiting boat where he stores it with a number of identical bottles before going back inside. He checks his watch there is one more thing that needs to be done but he will get Raven's help with that later. Ten minutes elapse before he even starts to look for her.

Raven hasn't stopped moving. She is terrified that if she does she won't be able to continue and escape him if he finds her. She is starting to slow down. She can't keep this up much longer. A painful stitch develops in her side slowing her down even further.

Dick finds Raven but he hangs back and lets her run from him until she can't continue any longer. He picks her up as she falls just inside her room.

Raven is sobbing from both pain and fear as he carries her back to OPS. She is too exhausted to even attempt to struggle free from his grasp and the pain in her side refuses to go away which is making her think twice about trying to move.

Dick deposits Raven on the sofa where the book lays that she dropped earlier. He pulls off the last layer of tape very slowly. Raven's muffled attempts at begging him not to do this only make him all the more eager. He quickly releases his bulging hard on from the barrier of his clothes. Dick wastes no time as he begins thrusting himself into her brutally pushing past her virginal barrier with ease. He doesn't give her time to adjust to his girth before pulling out and pounding back in.

Raven's muffled cries echo through the room as tears of pain fall from her eyes. Her muscles clench trying to force him out of her which only increases her pain as he repeatedly slams into her. She feels like she's being ripped into. The pain is so intense that the gag does little to muffle her screams of anguish. Somewhere deep inside she finds the strength to try pulling away from him. She manages to scoot several inches away when he pulls out of her, but Dick grabs her by the shoulders-holding her down.

As he nears his climax his thrusts become harder, faster, and more violent. As he continues to pound into her-Raven's muscles tighten even further trying to keep him out. It is much harder for him to enter her now, but he manages to keep up his ever increasing pace-drawing cries of pain from her with every thrust as he tears past the flesh that tries to deny him. The pain becomes unbearable for Raven as her muscles further tighten trying to block his entry. She can scarcely draw breath between her muffled screams of anguish. She struggles even more frantic now to pull free from his grasp. Each movement she makes only increases her pain but her body refuses to give up its futile attempts to end this nightmare. She manages to scoot almost a foot away from him pushing against the sofa with her feet for leverage-but he drags her back to him as he trusts into her for and extra jolt of pain. She wishes for the blissful unawareness of unconsciousness to wash over and for a moment she begins to fall through that darkness-losing all sensation of pain.

When Dick feels Raven's body going limp beneath him, he strikes her hard across the face several times, with one hand. In his other hand he grabs one of her breasts and painfully manipulates the nipple until she begins coming back to full awareness.

Raven struggles to breathe now from the overload of pain signals coursing through her body. Her mind again tries to shut down as he stops striking her across the face-but to keep her conscious Dick grabs hold of her other breast, twisting both nipples painfully now. Raven chokes on her own cries as she struggles to draw breath.

Suddenly Dick shudders inside her shooting his seed into her in hot spurts. He continues to pound into her until completely satisfied then pulls out of her with one final brutal movement- eliciting from her one last cry of pain. He hadn't intended to be quite so brutal with her but tonight was a very longtime in coming. Blood flows from Raven's torn flesh as he once again removes the knife from his belt. "You've been a lot of fun Raven. I'm sorry it has to end this way." He drags the knife playfully across her flesh teasingly making cuts only deep enough to make her bleed-nothing life threatening as she tries begging him through tape and tears not to kill her.

If this had happened before the portal ordeal with her father she doesn't doubt that she would let him kill her to stop it all, but now that it's all over, she doesn't want to die.

He roughly pulls the tape from her mouth. "What do you think I should do with you then?"

Trembling under his blade which is once again pressed against her throat almost inaudibly she gives the only answer she can think of that might save her life. "Y-you could ta-take me with you"

He presses the blade tighter against her throat. "Why would I want to do that?"

Tears fall from Raven's eyes as she barely whispers. "Please, I don't want to die."

"So you would rather go with me and have fun than die? Interesting. I promise to consider it while you take care of a few things for me, love."

As he stands, he pulls her up from the sofa at the same time. Raven realizes that he was just manipulating her. He never planned to kill her, at least not yet.

She is much too weak from his assault to stand on her own so he holds her up while he flips the bloodied sofa cushion and places her book beside the half full cup of tea. He keeps the knife pressed to her throat as he leads her back to the mainframe room. He forces her to her knees in front of the computer console as he takes a seat in a rolling chair behind her, not once taking the knife from her throat he frees one of her hands from the cuffs.

Raven can move her arms now but they ache terribly from having been held behind her back for so long. The cuffs are still attached to her left wrist as she stretches what little she dares.

"I want you to erase the security cameras. I don't want any records left of our little game and make sure the security cameras don't record anything else, but first burn a copy."

Trembling Raven stops the cameras from recording and runs back the footage past the point where he entered OPS before she fainted from the drugged tea. Raven notices on one of the cameras that Robin is in the elevator.

"Stop it there, where the doors open to the lobby. And make a copy."

She sees the shock on Robin's face and can't help but wonder if he even made it out of the tower as she burns him a copy onto a DVD.

Dick pockets the disk. "Now erase everything."

"What did you do to Robin?"

"Don't worry about the bird brain. Just do what I say." When she doesn't do it he makes another cut on her throat just deep enough to bleed. "Erase it or else you know what will happen."

Finally Raven does as she is told. "Is that all you want?"

"Not quiet."

He pulls Raven up from the floor as he stands but instead of cuffing her hands again he pins her left arm to her waist as he leads her back to her room. "There is just one more thing I need you to do."

Raven holds onto his forearm to ease the pressure of the knife held to her throat with her free hand as he leads her away. Once in her room Raven can't possibly understand what he could want her to do.

He turns on her light as they enter the room. "I have this voice inside my head that just won't go away ...you should hear what it wanted me to do to you. I'm sure you have something in one of these books to make it go away."

"I can't...not if it's a part of you. All I can do is block it—so you won't hear it anymore."

"That would keep it from taking control?"

"Yes."

"Then do it. Just enough of your powers should be back by now for you to get it done, but don't get any ideas. They're not back enough to heal you from any life threatening wounds." He takes her over to the bookshelf. "Get whatever you need,"

"It's what you need. You need something to trap it, like I do with my mirror. It holds my emotions so I can control my powers."

"The knife will do. Just get it over with and remember what I said."

"Focus on pushing it out of your mind." Raven takes a deep breath before chanting the very familiar spell she uses to trap her own emotions within her mirror. After a pause she speaks normally again. "Is it gone now?"

"Yeah. You're pretty useful. I might keep you around after all." He leads her to the bed and forces her to lie down on her stomach as he holds her down, Dick again cuffs her hands behind her back and takes a syringe from his pocket and injects it into her arm to block her powers. He pockets the syringe before pulling her up and turning her to face him. "So, you really want to live bad enough to come with me?"

"I don't want to die...I'll do whatever it takes."

"If you're sure it's time to go, love." He pulls her up from the bed and leads her away. He stops only to collect her mirror from the dresser. "Your emotions can keep that voice of mine, company." He leads her back to OPS where he makes her finish the rest of her drugged tea-from there he back tracks their path took during the game and collects all the duct tape left behind and straightens up any messes.

They have to stop in the gym, so he can set the toppled equipment back up. He leaves her resting on one of the weight lifting benches as he does so before collecting one last bottle of red liquid from the lab before turning everything off in the room, Dick leaves it in the elevator like before and goes back to the weight room. As he sits up the weights he watches Raven's heaving breasts rise and fall as she struggles to fight off the drugs in her system. As he approaches Raven can see the look in his eyes. She struggles to get away from him. She manages to stand up only to collapse against the wall.

"No...please...n—n..." Raven remembers then what she said that's kept her alive so far. She looks up to meet his gaze only to look away.

"No time anyway, we've got to get out of here before anyone decides to come early." Dick pulls Raven up from the floor and leads her out of the room. They continue to backtrack gathering all evidence of their game until they end up back in the basement. He packs the duffel bag he brought with him along with his knife and her mirror which he wraps in her clothes to keep it from breaking.

Raven is almost asleep again from the drugs, but not quite. She watches as he takes a roll of duct tape from the duffel bag and tears off a strip.

"No. Please...you won't have to do that."

"Maybe not, but do you really think I would take that chance, love?"

Dick uses the strip of tape to gag her once again.

Raven tries to stay awake but is unable to hold her eyes open any longer.

He doesn't take a chance on her staying asleep so he tears two more pieces of tape from the roll and places it over her eyes in an 'x' fashion.

Raven struggles briefly not liking the blindfold but soon succumbs to the drugs she's been fighting.

Dick then picks her up along with the duffel bag and the last bottle of stuff and carries her outside to the rocky shore where his boat waits. In the bottom of the boat he unfolds a full size translucent garment bag and places Raven on top of it. Her short frame just fits inside it. He zips it up only to the level of her neck for now. He puts the duffel bag in the boat and sets out toward the marina.

He stops at a yacht where one of the lifeboats has been released. He hooks the boat back up then climbs aboard and brings the lifeboat back up. Just in case anyone is watching Dick zips up the bag Raven is in and carries her inside the cabin. Once inside he opens up the bag so she can breathe. It will be awhile before she wakes up so he undocks the yacht and heads out for the open sea.

* * *

_Part of this was re-written by raven lynn morrigan over two years ago. I remember her telling me after the first version that my rape scene wasn't believable. That kind of wasn't the point of the version of the story I was writing at the time so, I told her if she could do better to have at it…and well she did better. I had forgotten about that until I went back through the story to tone it down. I just wish I'd known how she knew so much about it at the time…poor girl._


	3. Chapter 3

Killing Two Birds with One Stone

After some hours Raven awakens. She panics because of the gag and blindfold, but she stills at the sound of his laughter.

"Are you ready for another game?" He has the bag unzipped now. Dick has the roll of duct tape in hand and uses it to bind her ankles before zipping up the bag.

Raven struggles scared as he reaches her neck."

"Don't tire yourself out yet. You are going to need all your energy for this." Dick gathers the bag up around her neck and winds tape around it from the outside. "There is a time limit for this game. Four to six minutes is ail you have." He zips the bag all the way up over Raven's head cutting off her air supply.

Raven's first instinct is to use her powers to free herself. She clears her mind of all distractions and tries to focus her powers on breaking the plastic open. At first she thinks that her mind is still to fuzzy to focus property because of the drugs she was given. It is then that she remembers the injection she was given to block her powers. She has spent a lot of time trying to focus her powers. Panic sets in now as her lungs cry out for air and she begins struggling fiercely to free herself. Her hands are still cuffed behind her back and she has no hope of freeing them-still in her panic she attempts to do so. Her efforts only earn her cuts on her wrists where the cuffs encircle them. She rolls aver off her back-the first thing that comes to her mind is to let the blood she can feet trickle down her wrists coat her hands. She hopes to slip one of her hands out of the cuffs, Raven is vaguely aware that the cuffs are too tight for it to work, but her ability to think clearly is quickly slipping.

"Nearly four minutes are up now. There is one way out Raven-you just have to find it."

In her struggles Raven bumps into a table-causing a vase to crash to the floor and shatter. Her mind doesn't register that as significant until in her struggles she rolls over the broken glass and it pierces the plastic bag cuffing her leg. Raven feels the blood trickle down her bare leg. More glass cuts her as she struggles to maneuver her face so she can use the glass open the plastic there and allow her to breathe. She's not even aware of exactly how she makes it. Her senses fade in and out-her mind doesn't even register the pain now as shards of glass cut her face when the plastic is slashed open. Dick's voice is what draws her out of the fog.

"I honestly didn't think you were going to make it there for awhile." He gets her out of the bag and removes her gag and blindfold.

Raven blinks from the brightness of the overhead lights. She has no idea where she is, but her surroundings look as if they belong to someone who is very rich.

Dick leaves her bound as he carries her to a bed. He retrieves a first aid kit from the nearby bathroom then goes back to clean and bandage to Raven's wounds from the broken glass.

Raven trembles from the pain as he has to dig out some shards of gloss that embedded itself in her leg during her struggles.

"Does it hurt bad?"

Raven looks up startled by his sudden concern. "I've never really had to deal with pain before. My healing powers always took care of my injuries fairly quickly." The worst pain comes from the shard of glass stuck in her right cheek from piercing the plastic around her head. That one causes her to whimper audibly.

He takes particular care with that wound as he cleans her up by using small tape like temporary stitches to close the gash left behind on her face. He doesn't want to leave any scars behind on her body. Once he has finished with the wounds from the glass he lifts her up and un-cuffs her wrists so he can clean them up as well. "Why did you choose what you did? Anyone else would beg to be let go-promise not to talk-but not you." He begins bandaging the still bleeding wounds around her wrists.

"I-I'm scared to die."

"I think it's much more than that. I think you enjoyed our little game-that you want more." He finishes with her wounds and re-cuffs her wrists behind her before he leaves her alone to consider what he just said.

Raven just glares after him as he leaves the room. She rolls over onto her side not cut by the glass. She tries to relax and put all thoughts of her demon half aside but soon she begins to feel nauseous. She can't get up because her ankles are still bound and she wouldn't know where to go even if she could. Before she can call out to him for help Dick comes back with a gold colored chain.

He lays the chain down on the bed when he sees she doesn't look well. "You look a little green around the gills." He quickly picks her up and carries her to the bathroom. He sets her down in front of the toilet just in time. He holds her hair back as she throws up.

Raven vomits until there is nothing left inside her and even then she still continues to dry heave.

He frees her from the tape biding her ankles as she finally stops retching. Dick helps her up and gives her a toothbrush so she can brush her teeth but she can't even stand very well now. He holds her up because she's so unsteady on her feet and lets her brush her teeth. When she is done he tries to guide her back to the bed but she loses her balance. He finally picks her up and carries her back to the bed.

Raven lays there clinging to the bed as the room seems to sway. Her attention turns to the jeweled choker that matches her belt which he removes from a drawer. As she spies the chain she realizes that it isn't a choker-it's a collar that's confirmed when he fastens the choker around her neck and then fastens the chain to it.

"You get motion sick don't you?"

"Why does that matter?

Dick pulls her up from the bed by the chain then helps her out on the deck of the yacht. "I'll take that as a yes. There wouldn't be much use keeping you if you were too sick to do what I brought you here for."

When Raven sees they're out in the open ocean she feels sick all over again.

"I'm sure there is some medicine for motion sickness around here somewhere."

"Ginger is better. It doesn't have any side effects like medication does."

"Ginger?"

"Ginger root tea, or even ginger tablets."

"I'm sure there's some ginger in the galley." He leads her down to the galley where he finally tracks down some ginger. He lets her make some ginger tea for herself. He watches her as she does, all the while keeping hold of the chain. He waits until she is finished before posing the question that has been burning on his mind for some time now. "Why are you so afraid of dying?"

"It's not something that I care to talk about."

Dick pulls warningly on the chain. "I didn't ask whether or not you wanted to talk about it."

Raven stares down into the still steaming tea before glancing up at him. "I-I' m not...I'm only half human."

"Why should that make you fear death?"

"My father was a demon."

"And you think that means if you die you will go straight to hell?" He almost laughs at the idea, but stops when he sees the look on her face. "Heroes don't get sent to hell."

"I'm no hero...I never was. I only came here to try to make up for all the horrible things I was destined to do."

"Destiny is what you make of it. It can't be predestined."

"I set my father free on this world-just like the proph-."

"-And you stopped him as well. How could you not be a hero?"

"How did you know that?"

"I've watched you for a very long time...day after day. All you do is sit and read or meditate while hiding that temptress body underneath that cloak of yours. That will stop now."

"I have to meditate to-"

"-You're powers are blocked now. No more meditating. Now finish up your tea."

Raven doesn't argue about the meditating she just finishes up the tea as she is told."

"There is one more thing that has always bothered me. You don't eat much at all, yet you don't look anywhere near anorexic. The only thing I've really seen you have besides tea is pizza."

"Like I said I'm half demon. My metabolism is different from a normal human. I eat when I have too, and I happen to like pizza. Italian food is the only Earth food that I really care anything for."

"There is more to Italian food than just pizza, love."

"I know that. I never said I have just pizza. Pasta is the only thing I can cook...I thought you said you were watching me."

"The only time I saw you try to cook was when you made those pancakes for your friends."

"How could you have seen that? No one else was inside the tower. I would have sensed it if you were."

"Like you sensed me earlier tonight? I've been watching for a very long time Raven, ever since you first showed up in Jump City."

"Who are you?"

"I said you can call me Dick and that's all you need to know for now. Enough talk-it's late. Time for bed."

Dick tugs on the chain forcing Raven along with him as he goes back to the bedroom. He allows Raven to go into the bathroom and get cleaned up but he remains outside the door holding onto the chain.

Raven quickly cleans up but pauses staring at her reflection in the full length mirror. She has many cuts on her body down her right side and bruises on much of her body especially her face and around her nipples. She turns away quickly trying not to think about how she received those and finishes up. Once she emerges from the bathroom Dick leads her over to the bed where he wordlessly secures the chain to the headboard. Raven toys with the handcuff still attached to her bandaged left wrist, the less injured of the two, as Dick gets ready for bed. She holds the chain up to the handcuffs noticing that they match perfectly, even with her belt and the shoes.

"You were never going to kill me. You had all of this planned. You were just manipulating me to into saying what you wanted to hear."

"I learned from the best, love."

"Will you please stop calling me that?"

"No, I really like that pet name for you."

Raven looks away as Dick exits the bathroom in the nude before turning out the light.

"I hope you don't mind but I like to sleep in the nude. It makes it so much easier when the mood strikes, if you catch my meaning."

Raven has caught his meaning as he lies down on the other side of the bed. She freaks out as he reaches out to her, pulling her into the middle of the king sized bed. Raven manages to keep her emotions in check for now but isn't sure how long she will be able to keep it up. She trembles as Dick runs his hands over all her curves before cupping her right breast gently massaging it in one hand. He captures her left nipple in his mouth, lightly running his tongue across it. Raven gasps as he bites down on her nipple. She grabs his shoulders trying to push him away but he refuses to budge. He sucks on her nipple before trailing feather kisses down to her stomach. Dick pauses only briefly to dip his tongue info her belly button before continuing on to her thigh. Raven digs her finger nails into his flesh as he spreads her legs.

"No! Stop it please!" Raven summons all the strength she can muster and pushes Dick away from her. The brutal rape still burns strongly in her mind. She scrambles away from him and gets out of bed before he can stop her. Raven backs as far away from him as she can for the chain. She falls to her knees when she can't move any farther.

"Please don't…not again!"

Dick gets up and pulls on the chain but Raven won't budge. He has to use it to drag her back to him. He gets down in the floor with her. He grabs her neck and forces her head down to the floor, holding her there he shoves her arms above her head. Dick swings the free cuff around the bedpost before securing it to her right wrist. He once again spreads Raven's legs as she is forced to kneel there.

"No! Please don't!

He opens the dresser drawer nearest him rummaging around in the dark until he finds what he is looking for. He grabs her hair pulling her head back before shoving a gag into Raven's mouth to help calm her down. He runs his hands soothingly across her back as she trembles.

"Hush now, love...it won't hurt unless you force it to." He moves his hands from her back running them along her sides before finally moving to her breasts. He takes hold of her nipples gently kneading them between his fingers this time.

Still whimpering Raven closes her eyes as tears stream down her face. She wishes she had her powers back so she could put an end to this.

Dick runs his hands lightly down to her stomach but doesn't stop until he reaches her thighs.

Raven trembles more violently as he lightly blows on her opening and begins stroking her lightly with his fingers. He grabs her thighs spreading her open wider as she attempts to clamp them shut. He blows into her again before clamping his mouth tightly over her womanhood and sucking.

Raven squirms trying to make him stop it as he ravages her core with his mouth.

Dick replies to her protest by slipping his tongue into her.

As she screams from the pain of him touching her inner walls he realizes he did quite a number on her earlier. He can taste the blood as her torn flesh still bleeds. He keeps his mouth clamped on her though and continues trying to pleasure her. He releases her only after he has licked up every last trace of her sweet blood laced nectar.

Raven collapse sobbing now that it's over.

Dick frees her right wrist from the handcuffs and pulls her up with him as he stands. He lies back down on the bed taking her with him. "If you give me the chance I can be quite gentle, love."

She struggles to pull free from his grasp still clearly upset over what just happened but he pulls her back to him. He wraps an arm securely around her waist, even placing the free cuff on his own right hand for good measure. With his free hand Dick strokes her hair as she continues to sob. After awhile she seems to calm down. He doesn't try to remove the gag now. He just lets her drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Killing Two Birds with One Stone

The next morning Dick watches Raven through half closed eyes as she awakens. He closes his eyes quickly as she looks to make sure he's still sleeping. She eases away from him and tries to move as far away from him as possible without waking him-only to discover that they're handcuffed together.

"Going somewhere, love?" He pulls Raven back to him by tugging on the handcuffs connecting them. "It is a little early to get up if you ask me, especially since we had such a long night."

Raven turns away from him as much as the handcuffs will allow but he grabs onto her waist refusing to let her move.

"You will stay right here until I release you."

Raven shifts uneasily as his unmistakable hard on rests against her butt cheeks. Dick is sure she has some choice words for him right now so he leaves the gag in place forcing her to keep silent. His thoughts drift to the real reason he brought her here-he tries to push it out of his mind but it lingers there. She trembles as he absent mindedly runs his fingers lightly across her abdomen. Not yet he's certain of that, but he wonders if just maybe he can prolong the inevitable. Dick is pulled from his thoughts as Raven begins to whimper now-distracted by his thoughts he's moved lower toward her entrance-but he's denied any further contact as her legs are tightly clamped shut.

"Is something wrong Raven?"

Raven shivers as he breathes his question into her ear. He licks her earlobe before nibbling lightly with his teeth.

"Open up, love."

Raven's only response is to further tighten up.

"Open up unless you want me to make it hurt."

Raven can feel his grin against her jaw as she finally allows him access. She trembles as his fingers gently explore her.

He delights in her gasps when he slides a finger into her. "My my you are very wet today, love."

Raven squirms trying to get away to keep him from doing this to her again as he slowly pumps his finger in and out of her but he prevents her from doing so by tightly keeping his other arm clamped around her waist.

He slides in a second finger and rubs her entrance with his thumb as he picks up the pace even further. He softly trails kisses down her neck pausing here and there to lightly nibble at her flesh. He suddenly stops and pulls out of her. Dick runs his fingers over her lips coating them in her own juices as he grabs her face forcing her to look at him.

"Does my dark bird crave more?" Dick sees only hatred in her indigo eyes. He finally decides to stop toying with her. He lets Raven go but instead of letting her free of the handcuffs he removes the chain from her choker. He can tell she's irritated so he keeps them handcuffed together now solely to annoy her. He finally gets up from bed forcing her along with him as he goes into the shower. Only now does he remove her gag. He can see the anger in her take over her now that she's free to speak.

"Do you have to keep this up?" She jerks on the handcuffs for emphasis.

He is just playing with her as he grabs her and forces her against the wall. "You seem to be forgetting that you begged to come with me just to spare your life. Do you want me to dump you overboard and leave you to drown in the middle of the ocean?" He waits for an answer but she keeps silent. "Now since its morning and we're both awake we might as well kill two birds with one stone." Dick turns on the shower and forces Raven to her knees in front of him.

She tries to look away but as Dick washes up he keeps pulling on her because their cuffed together.

He positioned her so that his penis is right in front of her face. Raven shuts her eyes tight trying to avoid the site. She wants to demonstrate just where he can shove it as far as she is concerned.

Dick notices Raven's expression. He can't help but push her to see just how far he can take it before she lets go and gives into her dark side. "You really did enjoy it."

"Asshole."

"Quite the vocabulary you have there."

"Go to Hell!"

"I would have to take you along to be my guide." She is up facing him so fast that he barely has time to react, but he captures her wrist as she tries to lash out at him. For a brief moment he could swear she almost seems to hiss at him and reveal the slightest hint of fangs, but he expertly puts her down on the floor-pinning her wrists with his hands and keeping her legs pinned together between his.

"That's quite the temper you have, love. Where was that during our games last night?"

"Let me go you bastard!"

Raven struggles beneath him-but he has her pinned too tight. She is about to freak out fearing that he intends to rape her again as he leans down closer to her. She is surprised that he merely captures her lips with his own.

He looks down at her as he sits up. "That seems to be a very effective way of shutting you up. I'll have to remember that in the future." Dick turns off the shower as he stands up-Raven refuses to move.

"Please...just answer one thing. Why are you doing this to me?"

"That's not something I can answer right now." He pulls her up with him as he steps out of the shower. He watches her wondering what she is thinking now as he hands her a towel to dry off. From a box under the sink he takes a pre-measured injection needle of the same red liquid he's been giving her.

If she feels him give her the shot she doesn't react to it. She just sits there staring off into space.

He dries off then-slips on a pair of sweat pants. He picks up the first aid kit to re-bandage her wounds and leads her back to the bedroom. He sets her down on the bed and places the chain back on her choker before freeing his hand from the cuff.

Raven avoids his gaze as he checks her wounds.

When he is finished he puts up the first aid kit. He takes her back down to the kitchen-there's a pillar the kitchen island he chains her to before grabbing a cup of coffee from the automatic coffee machine. "Fix whatever you want, if you want anything now. You're going to have to let me know when you get hungry since you don't have to eat regularly."

Raven is content with making some more ginger tea for now when he leaves her alone. She waits there-sitting on one of the stools. After sometime it's apparent that Dick isn't coming back. Out of boredom she explores all the cupboards, freezer, and fridge until she's come up with the only thing she can cook. Raven finds spaghetti and some kind of marinara sauce that looks real gourmet not the regular kind from the store. She even finds some frozen meatballs and garlic bread sticks. She sets about following the directions on the packages.

It is the smell that lures him back down to the kitchen. Dick finds Raven just now pulling the breadsticks from the oven. "I'm impressed you really can cook, love."

"Well, yeah, when most of it is canned or frozen and all I have to do is follow directions on a package."

Dick watches as Raven mixes the pasta with the marinara sauce. He pulls out some plates allowing her to plate it up.

For finishing touches she adds the meatballs and breadsticks.

He places the plates on the table at the booth while she gets some napkins and silverware. He has to move her chain so she can sit here. He knows he's going to piss her off but he just can't help himself from annoying her. "Is this is your way of saying thank you after this morning in bed?" He is sure he that if looks could kill he would be dead right now. It won't do for them to be at each other's throats the whole trip so to make it up to her he goes off in another room and brings back a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. "Why not do it like the Italian's would?"

"You just want to get me drunk and back in bed."

"Like I said earlier why not kill two birds with one stone?" It surprises Dick that Raven actually does have some wine after his comment, several glasses in fact. He keeps an eye on her as he loads the dishwasher. She has clearly never had anything to drink before. He thinks some fresh air would help so he takes her up to the wheelhouse by the on deck route.

She is more than a little tipsy but he clearly holds his liquor well. Raven seems to sober up a bit as she looks around. "Where are we going?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet. There is plenty of time for play though." He turns back to the controls when one of the instruments beep.

Raven watches as he adjusts the heading. "Isn't there some law against being drunk while driving a boat?"

"I'm not the one who's drunk, love." Dick has to hold himself back from throwing Raven down right here and taking her while she's too drunk to care.

Raven staggers around the wheelhouse on the high heels for awhile before nearly falling. She does scrape her already injured elbow on a sharp table edge.

"Okay, that's enough for now. I think you should lie down and rest until you get that alcohol out of your system."

"I'm okay-it doesn't even hurt."

"You're just too drunk to feel it, love." Dick takes Raven back to the bedroom and lays her down in the middle of the king size bed. To keep her there he cuffs her hands to the headboard. She's already starting to drift off to sleep. He almost regrets what he is going to have to do to her as he leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Killing Two Birds with One Stone

As several weeks tick by Raven begins to have increasing nightmares about Robin. Blocking her powers can't block her bond with him and it is clear to her that something is wrong with him. Raven is already up watching a storm that is building on the horizon.

"You're up early, love."

"I had a bad dream, about Robin. We have a bond so I know something is wrong with him even without my powers."

"One of his teammates has been missing for weeks. What do you think he's up to, love?"

"No, he's in trouble, I can feel it."

Dick is about to say something else when Raven turns to him suddenly.

"Something is wrong isn't it? That's why you made me stop the tape were it was before it was erased."

Raven may not exactly have it right but she is very close to the truth, too close. He strikes her so hard across the face that she's knocked to the floor. "You talk too much, love." Dick grabs Raven by the hair and pulls her up to her knees. "There are much better uses for your mouth." He pulls down his pants and shoves his cock into Raven's mouth.

She nearly chokes as he forces himself down her throat but he won't let her go.

He wraps his hands in her hair, holding her still as he repeatedly pulls out and slams back into her throat. He holds himself back as long as he can to draw out Raven's punishment. When he does finally come-after what seems like an eternity to Raven.

He stays there thrusting violently until he's completely spent himself. He finally lets go of Raven's hair when he pulls out.

She collapses struggling to draw breath after his assault; even swallowing is agony for her.

"Next time maybe you will keep quiet, love."

Raven doesn't even try to get up. She doesn't want to anger him further. As he goes to take a shower she just turns her attention back to the building storm. She has a very bad feeling about what is to come.

Later that night Raven awakens with a start. She dreamed that Robin was trapped watching what happened to her earlier that morning. His view point of the ordeal was like what she saw through his eyes when their bond was formed. The strange thing is that he was looking down on her as if he were the one hurting her. As Raven struggles to make sense of the images from her dream she looks out the sliding glass door to the balcony outside the master suite. The approaching storm clouds have parted to allow the full moon to shine into the room. Raven follows the shadow from the door frame with her eyes to where it falls across Dick's face perfectly covering his eyes in a dark shadow mask. She gasps as everything clicks into place. The things Dick knew about her and all he didn't...why he seemed so familiar...what she saw him doing in the lab at the tower...what he made her do in her room-the night and even making her stop the tape where she did. Laying beside her now is the real Robin or some part of him. She was tricked into locking the real Robin away. Raven backs quickly away from his sleeping form awakening him in the process.

"What's wrong, love?"

Raven can barely speak, but she knows that she has aroused his suspicions and he is too smart to let her go with a nightmare excuse.

"You're Robin. I don't know how...but you're Robin." She looks over at the drawer where she knows her knife and the mirror are. Raven quickly gets up hoping to reach the knife and free the real Robin.

Dick quickly gets up and hurries after Raven. She does get to the drawer but he grabs her the moment she opens it and her hand closes over the handle of the knife.

She struggles to hold onto the knife and attempt to undo her spell but she's wounded by the blade as he wrestles it away from her. Out of sheer panic she manages to get a weak burst of her powers that she uses to throw him back against the foot board of the bed knocking him out. She pulls out some of the clothes from drawers along the wall to make bindings to secure him there. Raven looks down at the bloody cut across her left breast. She gets to the bathroom and wads up several towels feeling dizzy she lays down on the floor, pressing her weight into the towels she rests there as she focuses on feeling her emotions to their fullest extent to build up her powers enough to save Robin. She whimpers as a few items around the bathroom fly around briefly before falling to the floor.

Dick comes to moments later. He watches Raven as she waits for her powers to return. He slowly works one wrist free from his bonds. Finally when it's on the verge of coming free he pretends to just be coming too.

"Ra-Rae...Raven, you're bleeding! Can you heal yourself with your powers?"

"Robin? It can wait. I need your help. I'm not strong enough to block him alone."

"No, Raven. You have to heal yourself now. Just leave me here and you'll be safe."

"I can't-"

"-I'll order you if I have to. I watched you nearly kill yourself once. I won't do that again."

Raven knows he's talking about becoming the portal for her father. She gets up and walks over to him only to collapse in front of him.

"Look at me Raven." He can see the tears in her eyes at the memory of what he's referring to. "Heal yourself, please."

"No...I-"

"-Do it Raven."

Raven doesn't have the strength to argue with him any longer. "Okay, just fight him."

Dick nods her voice just barely discernible to him now. He watches as she focuses her powers on healing herself. He quickly pulls his wrist free and grabs Raven around her neck choking her.

Raven struggles to free herself but she's too weak from blood loss to do so. She soon looses consciousness from lack of air.

He lets her fall to the floor as he frees himself. "You really do rely too heavily on your powers, love." Dick frees himself from his bonds then goes to retrieve an injection for Raven. He gives her double the amount this time and then picks her up and lays her down on the bed where he checks the wound. It looks like he cut her pretty deep. He goes back for the first aid kit and patches her up. When he has bandaged the wound he picks her up carrying her to another part of the ship where he begins preparing for the real reason that he brought her here.


	6. Chapter 6

Killing Two Birds with One Stone

Dick waits as Raven comes to and slowly becomes aware of her surroundings. They are in an all glass and mirrored dining room that he's kept closed off just for this occasion.

Raven tries to sit up only to find that her arms and legs have been splayed out and bound to the table legs in an 'x' fashion. He gives her another injection-just roughly forcing the needle in then yanking it back out before he speaks. "There is no use hiding anything now. I've been lurking down deep inside boy blunder for a very long time, and to get out I had to promise to do one thing. All the fun along the way was just a bonus."

"What did you do?"

"When was your last period, love?" Dick laughs at Raven as she suddenly realizes what he's talking about it. He drags the knife across her abdomen-but doesn't cut her. "That was the plan all along."

"Who did you promise?"

Dick uses the knife to cut his answer into her abdomen. In the mirrored ceiling Raven realizes just who it is as the design takes shape.

"No..."

"You already know what happens next don't you love?"

"Why?"

Dick watches tears stream from Raven's eyes a few moments before he answers. "You defied you father…tried to destroy him. You should have known he wouldn't let you get away with that. Only you didn't do it alone, boy blunder gave you the hope that you could defeat your father. That's why he wanted you both...two birds with one stone. Robin has been here the whole time watching, helpless to stop what a part of him did to you. You really did think that a part of me wanted to kill you that night at the tower. It was just that goody two shoes wanting you to be left alone. Too bad you didn't let that demon half of yours out-this would be so much easier if you would just give it control. You and boy blunder could live happily in that morbid mindscape of yours."

"No-Robin fight! You can still take back contr-"

Dick strikes Raven hard across the face to shut her up. He then shoves a gag into her mouth to keep her quiet. "That's enough out of you for now, lave."

Raven watches as he sets up four black pillar candles around her. A fifth red one is placed firmly in the 'v' between her splayed legs, blood from the symbol cut into her abdomen flows toward it as Dick lights the black candles. He then cuts the same symbol into his left wrist and lets the blood drip onto the red candle.

At the combining of their blood on the wick the red candle lights itself. Thick red smoke begins pouring from it taking the ghostly shape of her father above Raven. That smoke all too soon turns to flame.

Raven cries out from the pain as it enters her vagina snaking its way to the child growing within her and becoming one with it. That searing pain lingers once it's over. She lays there trapped by her bonds sobbing.

He lets the cut on his wrist rest against the mark on her abdomen for a few moments before raising his hand to reveal the healed wound which has left a deep scar. "I don't think your father will let you give into that demon half of yours, love. He clearly means to make you suffer." Dick leaves Raven alone in the room with the burning candles.

Raven just lays there staring at the symbol scarred into her abdomen through her tears.

The next morning all the candles have gone out except for the red one. Dick brings Raven breakfast. He removes her gag, but she won't open her mouth to eat. "I thought you might act this way. You're going to have to remember that you're eating for two now."

Raven keeps silent, yet still refuses to eat anything.

"Have it your way then."

Dick picks up a funnel from the tray table that has an attached tube. He forces Raven's mouth open and inserts the tube into her throat. After placing the funnel between her lips he tapes it into place. He then mashes up the food and slowly puts it in the funnel. "You had the chance to cooperate blissfully unaware. Last night could have been just some horrible nightmare. I put it off as long as I could, but you just had to go snooping around and ruin everything."

Once she's been feed everything on the plate he removes the funnel from her mouth and puts the gag back to keep her from throwing up on purpose.

Raven watches as Dick picks up the still burning candle from between her legs. She shuts her eyes tight as he holds it over her head.

Dick holds her head still with one hands then pours the melted wax on her eyes sealing them shut. "I'm sure everything is going to be easier for both of us from now on if you're left dependent on me." Dick frees her hands from the table only to immediately cuff them behind her back. He frees her ankles from the glass table and helps her off but she's too weak to stand. He carries her back to bed where he fastens the chain to her choker. He won't take any more chances and allow her to trigger her powers so he gives her another injection before putting up the knife and going to clean up the dining room.

With the wax sealing Raven's eyes she can't even cry now.

Perhaps its carelessness on his part as he puts up the knife or that part that is now buried within him trying to save Raven when the knife touches her mirror. If Dick really thought about it he might realize that Raven has gotten to him. He doesn't want this to happen to her anymore than his good self and he knows that he is not the half that can stop it.

Raven finally drifts off to sleep escaping this nightmare if only for a while. She finds herself not in unconscious bliss but her dark mindscape. She has her blue cloak here and draws it close around her. She fears being here after what just happened until she notices something almost like a bridge. She has never seen it before. Raven should fear it after what just happened with her father but for some reason she doesn't. She follows the bridge only to meet the real Robin halfway.

"Robin?

"Raven...it's me."

Raven rushes into his arms crying. Robin just holds her close as if he could protect her from all the bad things that are going to happen.

"I'm so sorry Raven."

"It's my father..."

"I know. We have to find some way to stop it."

"But how?"

"I have to get control back first."

"There is nothing I can do if he keeps giving me those injections."

"You need to cause a distraction, but you can't make it obvious."

"How will I know it's you and not another one of his tricks?"

Robin looks up at the dark skyscape. He doesn't recognize any of the constellations here but there is one very similar to "-Orion."

"What?"

"A keyword. If you don't hear the keyword, then don't do anything."

"You really think it will work?"

"It has to. It's the only option we have left. No one even knows we're missing. There was a note left saying everything was erased because of a highly secret mission that came up for just the two of us."

"This isn't your fault, Robin. My father saw an opportunity to make us pay and he took it."

"Then let's make this work. We have to stop him for good this time. Just be careful. Raven."

Raven nods in agreement. She wants this to end but for now she's content to stay here in the arms of the real Robin.


	7. Chapter 7

Killing Two Birds with One Stone

Over the next week Raven remains dependent on Dick. It's time now she reasons as she feels him stirring beside her. She moans and thrashes about pretending to be having a nightmare.

Dick sits up quickly and pulls Raven up into his arms. He removes her gag as he shakes her trying to get her to wake up.

"Stop it or I'm going to be sick."

"Are you okay, love?"

"What do you care?"

"I never wanted things to happen this way. Raven."

"What I'm just supposed to believe that?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"You know what's going to happen to me once all of this is over don't you?"

"Raven-"

"-My father isn't going to keep me around and give me the chance to stop him again."

"That's what you were dream-"

"-I'm half human. All those other demons aren't going to care that I'm the daughter of a powerful demon from the eighth level of hell. I'll just be some half-breed plaything to them...but I guess that's really all I've been to you this whole time."

There is nothing that Dick can say that.

Raven pulls away from him kicking the covers part way off her, purposely leaving her feet tangled in them. She can hear him get up and make his way to the bathroom. It is now or never she realizes if she's going to distract him from giving her an injection. She scoots over to the edge of the bed and sits up. Her feet are still tangled in the covers as she tries to stand up and stretch.

Dick turns around quickly when he hears Raven cry out as she falls. He rushes back to her quickly, but not in time to keep her from crashing to the floor. "Are you okay?"

"It's not me you really care about is it?"

"What were you doing?"

"I just needed to get up for awhile. It's not like I can see what I'm doing."

It may not have been a serious fall but Dick has to protect the child at all costs. He untangles the cover from her feet and sets her back up on the bed. "Stay there."

Raven sets there for several tense minutes as he leaves her alone. When he comes back he removes the wax covering her eyes. He then removes one of her hands from the cuffs to make it easier to check on a nasty looking bruise already forming on her arm.

"Just so you know I was concerned about you."

"Then why don't you try acting a little more like you are?"

"I can't let you-"

"-Don't tell me you think that I would do anything to harm this baby. It's still my child no matter what my father's intentions are."

Dick looks up at her seemingly surprised by that comment. He stares at her for some time seeming to be searching for the truth within her eyes.

"If you thought anything else for even a second then I guess you don't know me as well as you thought."

"Then why won't you eat?"

"It's not like you've given me the chance to, and being pregnant isn't going to change the fact that my metabolism is slower. This baby is part demon as well in case you haven't realized that."

Dick gets up and paces around clearly agitated. Finally he comes back to Raven. "We both just need to calm down. Getting upset isn't going to help anything."

"I think we can both agree on that."

"Okay then." Dick pulls on some clothes then comes back to Raven and releases the chain from the bed. He takes her down to the galley with him. He lets her make some tea while he gets some breakfast for himself.

Raven gets a cup for herself, but she stops turning back to him before she closes the cabinet. "You're awfully tense. Some tea might help you relax."

Dick doesn't say anything to agree with Raven or object so she gets a second cup and begins grating enough ginger for two cups of tea. She makes a tiny cut on her finger with the grater letting several drops of her blood fall into his cup. She quickly grabs a dish towel to hide the bleeding until it stops as she transfers the grated ginger into the heating water on the stove. Raven waits for the tea to boil for several minutes before she strains it into the cups. He is already seated eating. She makes sure to give him the right cup as she sits across from him. She hopes this will work, she only remembers hearing the monks whispering about such abilities of demons as she grew up.

He makes a face when he takes a sip of the tea, but he manages to finish most of it as he eats.

Raven looks up at him as she finishes the last of her tea. As he tries to avoid looking at her, she realizes what his problem is. "You still look tense." Raven gets up and stands in front of him forcing him to look at her as he starts to stand up. She pushes him back down as she begins messaging his shoulders.

Dick likes the way she seems to be teasing him with her breasts. Finally he can't take it anymore he stands up and greedily captures her lips with his own making up for lost time. He holds her close as he stands up and carries her back to bed. He lays her down straddling her as he attaches the chain back to the bed. "Damn it! I want you so bad, love."

"So that is what's wrong with you. It's okay. I'll take care of you."

"Looks like I'm not the only one in need, love."

"Only in your dreams asshole...I hate you, but you're so much more tolerable when you're in a good mood. Now just lay back, be a good boy for once, and relax." Raven pulls herself up on her knees in front of him and begins a long slow oral stimulation. She needs to draw this out as long as possible for her plan to work-at least she hopes it will. She has never tried to control anyone before and for all she knows it could just be a myth. Part of her screams demanding to know what in the hell she's thinking after he raped her so brutally numerous times and betrayed her to her father.

"You have no idea how much I've longed to see this side of you, love."

Raven pulls back momentarily to look up at him. "Hush, now and relax." She gets a moan of pleasure from Dick as she lightly nibbles on his tip before taking him fully into her mouth. She sucks gently drawing further moans from him.

He sounds very sleepy as he speaks again. "I know I never taught you anything like that."

Raven pulls back to study him. "That is it, just relax." Raven watches as he struggles to keep his eyes open now. "Sleep now."

Dick tries to say something further but succeeds only in yawning before falling asleep.

Raven sits there waiting nervously for sometime before she dares to get up. She slips off the bed and struggles to reach the dresser to find the key. She feels all along the surface that she can reach, but her hand never touches the key. She remembers that she never saw him put it back so it must still be in pants pocket. She gets close as she can get to them for the chain. She has to strain to reach them. In trying to trick him she was a little too hasty the pants now lay just out of her reach. She nearly chokes as she stretches to reach them. Finally she grabs onto one leg just short of passing out from lack of air. Raven pulls them to her and quickly takes the key from the pocket. She removes the chain from the choker and then walks over to where the knife is kept. She takes it from the drawer and gets her mirror as well. She sits there leaning against the dresser for sometime before she looks back up at him. She can feel her powers coming back, but they're not that strong yet and she doesn't know how long he is going to stay asleep. She turns back to look at him trembling as she remembers how he tricked her the last time. Raven quickly wraps the chain around his waist and secures it. She backs away from him quickly breathing heavily now, but he shows no signs of waking up yet. Raven removes the handcuffs from her other wrist, and the choker from her neck. She watches him for a few moments before she heads up to the wheel house. Looking for away to call for help. Everything is protected by finger print scanners and there is no way she can drag him up here without her powers.

It is nearing dark now and he still hasn't woken up. Raven is starting to get scared now that she messed up. She gets back up on the bed and sits beside him. "Wake up, please Robin!" Raven holds her breath as he begins to stir.

"Rae, do it quick. He's strong. I'm not sure how long I can hold him back."

"Robin is it really you?"

Robin realizes what she's really asking for then-he remembers giving her the code word.

"Orion"

Raven picks up the knife and places it in his hand and quickly repeats the spell originally used to trap Robin. When he sits up and looks confused by the chain and not angered she knows that she's trapped the right one this time.

"I got scared."

"It's okay. That was a good idea."

Raven gets the key and releases Robin. He gets up and quickly pulls on the discarded pants. He picks up the t-shirt from the floor and drapes it over Raven's naked form. She hasn't worn clothes since she's been here so it feels strange to her at first as the t-shirt makes a mini-dress on her short frame.

"Are you okay?"

She just shakes her head and buries herself in his arms as she begins sobbing.

He holds her until she starts to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I just realized that it's finally over."

Before Robin can reply there is a fierce clap of thunder and lightning flashes outside as the storm that seems to have been following the ship for weeks now suddenly intensifies.

Raven grabs her abdomen clearly in pain. "No!"

"Raven?" She is unable to answer for the pain.

He gets all the answer he needs when the mark on his wrist begins to burn. Rough waves pound the yacht tossing it about. Raven grabs her mirror before it falls from the bed. Robin grabs up the knife knowing that he needs to keep it now just like she does her mirror. He picks Raven up. He has to find someplace where they will be safe from the waves. He gets out just before a wave smashes the glass doors of the master suite. The yacht begins listing dangerously as waves sweep over the deck. He is knocked over losing Raven as water pours inside. He grabs her hand but only briefly before the water tears them apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Killing Two Birds with One Stone

The next morning Robin awakens on a beach with the knife still in hand. He gets up looking around frantically for Raven, but there is no sign of her. "Raven!" Robin runs off down the beach when he doesn't receive a reply. When he jumps over a fallen palm tree he can see something that shimmers in the sun farther down the beach. He runs toward it remembering her mirror. He finds her laying there clutching her mirror as if her life depended on it but she's not moving at all when he reaches her. Robin kneels beside her feeling for a pulse. He breathes a sigh of relief after a few seconds.

Raven begins to stir as he picks her up and carries her out of the sun. She looks up at Robin with tear filled eyes. "My father isn't going to let us escape until he gets what he wants."

"We'll figure out something. Raven."

Raven stands up a little too quickly when he puts her down and ends up collapsing into Robin's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I just got dizzy."

Robin helps Raven over to a rock where she can sit down in the shade.

"Maybe you should take it easy."

"I'm pregnant not an invalid."

"And you're stuck on a deserted tropical island. It's hot enough now and it will only get worse. Stay here and rest, if for nothing else do it for the baby."

"Okay."

"I'm going to check out the wreckage and see if any supplies we can use washed up."

"Stay where I can see you, please. I-I'm scared."

"We'll get through this Raven."

Raven watches as Robin searches through the wreckage that has washed up on the beach. She feels useless just sitting here. She brushes the sand clinging to the wet t-shirt away-that occupies her for awhile but she soon becomes board. She thinks of meditating. She knows she's going, to have to now that her powers are coming, back. She can't help but look toward Robin at the thought of that. She is very hesitant about it even though she knows this is her Robin. She stops to ponder on why she keeps thinking of him as hers. Finally she settles down crossed legged on the sand while leaning against the rock for support.

Robin turns around to look at Raven as the familiar sounds of her meditating reaches him. Honestly he is surprised she doing it at all. He turns his attention back to the wreckage he is sorting through. He begins dragging several large sections of the ship's hull higher up the beach away far away from the tide line. He is going to have to set up some sort of shelter. It may be hot now, but like the desert it will get cold when the sun goes down. When he goes for the next section he finds several packages of survival supplies under it. All those strange dreams he was having only weeks before this started about setting up ships was real after all. He digs through the boxes finding everything from air mattresses and thermal blankets to some tools that are going to be very helpful in setting up the shelter he was about to start work on. He sits the boxes on top of the next piece of hull that he drags up the beach.

Raven's meditation is interrupted as the tide starts to come in. She's sitting right at the upper limit of the high tide line. Raven gets up and sits back down on the rock she was leaning against. She watches as the tide washes up the beach. The sun is just now beginning to set. Raven stands up to look for Robin she doesn't see him at first until she turns around looking farther up the beach. She picks up her mirror then gets up and walks over to see what he's doing. "Looks like you've been busy."

Robin looks up to see Raven standing there. "We are going to need shelter. I just happened to find some tools, so the work went much quicker. It is still a long way from being finished." Robin puts down the tools and takes a break.

Raven looks back out toward sea there is only ocean all the way out to the horizon.

"I wonder where we are."

"Somewhere between Hawaii and Australia...I think."

"That really narrows it down."

Robin gathers up some dried out driftwood and starts building a fire.

Raven sits down watching him for awhile before she speaks again. "How big do you think this island is?"

"It would probably take several days to cross it on foot. I doubt it's inhabited though."

"It's not, or we wouldn't be here. My father dropped us here in the middle of nowhere so we couldn't be rescued at least not until he gets what he wants. That's seven to eight months or more away."

"Or more?"

"I'm half demon. I have a slower metabolism. I might even have a longer pregnancy for all I know. With the way my luck is going, I wouldn't doubt it."

Robin looks up at Raven after he's finished building the fire. He can see that she's trembling now.

"Raven?"

"I don't know why...I'm just so scared for some reason."

"You're pregnant and stuck on a deserted island. That would scare the hell out of the most courageous person on Earth. I'm scared too, but we'll get through this Raven." Robin guides Raven over to the fire-it's really starting to get cold now that the sun has nearly set.

"So am I. I'm just sorry for everything that happened. I don't know how you can even stand to be near me any mo-"

"-I know better than anyone what darkness can lurk down deep inside. It wasn't you not the real you. That part of you is locked away now where it can't hurt anyone."

"You can just let it go like that?"

"I can because I know it wasn't you. You would never do anything to hurt me." Raven settles down in front of the fire with Robin.

They wait there long, after the sun sets listening, to the tide rush in.

As it grows colder Robin finally takes her into the shelter. He only has one bed aired up so far. He helps Raven lay down it-she doesn't let him go to air up the second one.

She pulls him down beside her. "Stay with me please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Robin lies down beside her holding her close to him on the small mattress. He stays awake long after Raven falls asleep. She is scared for more than just the situation they're in. He is sure that right now she is mostly scared of losing him. He grabs one of the thermal blankets spreading it over them before he drifts off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**My family is forcing me into rehab so this is the last chance I'm going to have to post the final chapter. Such that it is I hope you enjoyed the story.**

* * *

Killing Two Birds with One Stone

Over the last several months Raven has decorated the shelter with seashells that she finds along the beach during her morning walks. Today instead of looking for new shells she has something else on her mind. The large bump of her abdomen clearly shows off that fact that she's pregnant. She stops to rest where Robin is working with some more of the wreckage that has washed on shore.

Robin looks up as she sits down.

"No seashells today?"

"You try bending over to pick up shells when you're ready to pop at any moment."

Robin stops working and looks up at her. "Maybe you should go back and lay down for awhile."

"I stopped to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about that red liquid that blocked my powers. What was that?"

"A serum I invented. It was meant only to block your powers if you ever lost control again-like that time with Dr. Light. I never got around to telling you about it...honestly I was afraid that if you knew about it-you might use it like a drug to block your powers just so you could feel."

"You're right. That's exactly what I was thinking this morning. It worked how did you know it would if you never tested it."

"I used a DNA sample I took from you to test it. I should have told you about it."

"You were right not to. If any of it washes up, I would appreciate it if you got rid of it. I wouldn't trust myself not to use it if I found it." Raven gets up and heads back up the beach toward the shelter.

Robin notices that where she was sitting is an injection needle filled with the serum. The sterile cap is missing he's not sure if it washed up on the beach that way or if Raven almost used it. Robin watches Raven walk away as he picks it up. He squirts out the contents on the sand before smashing the needle between two rocks. He waits for Raven to go inside the shelter before he walks up the beach searching for anymore needles. Right now he's more concerned about what affect that it could have on the baby. He pauses now in his search thinking about the baby, their baby. They still haven't come up with any plans to stop her father. Now he honestly has to wonder if they will be able to stop him this time. As he nears the shelter in his search Robin stops to check on Raven. He finds her laying down crying. He kneels beside her as she looks up at him.

"I'm sorry.. I almost-"

"-But you didn't. That's what matters."

"I just saw it lying there...and I almost...I almost...I didn't even realize what I was doing until I nearly..."

"Hush, now. It's going to be okay." Robin stays there with Raven for some time until she falls asleep. He watches her sleep for awhile before he gets back up and resumes his search. He finds only one more needle farther up the beach but it is already been broken open. He picks it up tossing it out of the way into a pile of useless wreckage before he turns around and goes back to check on Raven. Instead of going back to work he sits down beside her and begins to think of ways they could stop Trigon for good this time.

He wakes up the next morning to find Raven nowhere in sight. He jumps up and rushes outside to find Raven in the water swimming. He quickly rushes out to her. "Raven what are you doing up?"

"I felt so much better this morning. I just had to get up and come out for a swim."

Robin breathes an obvious sigh of relief.

"Are you okay Robin?"

"Yeah-I just got scared when I woke up and found you gone."

Raven comes out of the water and puts the faded t-shirt back on. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

"Well your 'perfectly fine' is starting to freak me out.

"I'm okay. I just...I thought that Trigon had taken you away...just be sure to rest, alright?"

"I will." Raven stands there watching as Robin heads off down the beach. She is still not totally convinced that he is okay.

Later that night Robin counts tick marks he has made on the wall to track time he is sure that it has been nearly eleven months now as he sits up watching Raven sleep. He thinks she was obviously right about having a slower pregnancy. Robin looks up as she begins to moan in her sleep. She has done that a lot over the last several hours but when she's turned over and found a comfortable position she had stopped and settled back to sleep. That doesn't happen this time though.

"Robin?"

Robin gets up and kneels beside Raven. "I'm right here. How are you feeling?"

"I think it's time."

Robin picks up a damp cloth from a pot of water and squeezes it out before placing it on Raven's forehead. "Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm scared. It hurts. I don't think I can do this."

Robin helps Raven maneuver herself so that she's sitting up, leaning against the wall of the shelter for support. He instinctively rubs his hand up and down her back trying to help ease the pain. "You can do it."

"That's easy for you to say you don't have to push something the size of a small watermelon out of you."

"That's just the pain talking."

"Oh, you think?"

"It's not going to help if you get upset. Raven."

Raven cries out suddenly struggling to breathe. Neither of them knows exactly what is supposed to happen, but they're sure that pain like this isn't normal.

"Raven?"

"Please make it stop."

Before he can question Raven further she screams again. Robin starts to panic himself as the flickering fire light reveals that she bleeding now. "What's happening?"

"I don't know Raven try to stay calm." Robin moves to the end of the mattress and kneels there. He gently spreads Raven's legs apart he doesn't even know what to check for, but the problem is all too clear to him as she cries out in pain again. Her severe contractions are pushing the baby out very quickly long before she should be ready for it with a natural birth. "The baby is coming now."

"It can't be. I' m not pushi-" -Raven cries out again in a great deal of pain this time.

Robin watches as the baby's head is pushed out. He holds the baby's head still as another painful contraction follows quickly-pushing the baby most of the way out. "You're almost there Raven just hang on." Robin watches almost mesmerized as the baby falls into his hands after one final cry of pain from Raven.

Raven struggles to breathe normally as the pain begins to subside. She knows that she can't rest, not yet if there is any chance of saving the baby from her father it has to be done now. She collapses back down on the mattress as she unleashes her soul self.

Robin watches in shock as Raven's soul self pulls her father from the baby's small form and drags him away. There is nothing he can do to help because he has to tend to the new born child.

Raven struggles to hold onto the intense heat of her father's own soul form. He nearly escapes her several times but she manages to keep hold of him. After several tense minutes she manages to drag him into the ocean. There is an unearthly cry as his fire is extinguished by the water. His smoky remnants linger, holding Raven's soul self back, refusing to let her return to her body. Raven can feel her body growing weaker the longer she remains separated from it. Five minutes is the longest that she can spend outside of her body any longer than that and her body begins to die. She is freed finally as the last of Trigon's essence is scattered by the wind, but she can feel that it is already too late.

Robin realizes something is wrong the moment she returns to her body. He has seen her do this before but she's much too weak now. He kneels beside her with the baby wrapped up in one of the thermal blankets in his arms.

"Raven?"

"Please don't be angry...I had to do it-for the baby."

"No. Raven you can't go. No one else can teach the baby if it ends up with powers to."

"I want to hang on...I really do."

Robin places the baby in Raven's arms as he feels a sudden wave of weakness overtake him. He tries to shake it off so he doesn't alarm Raven. "Somehow I don't think your father would have been pleased with the baby anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"The baby is a girl."

A tear slips from Raven's eye as she laughs weakly at that. She gazes at the baby, lovingly memorizing every feature from her black hair which clearly takes on an indigo hue as the sun rises, her complexion is pale-but not Goth-like pale. She even has her very own chakra stone something Raven frowns over.

"She is going to have your eye color, Raven."

"What should we name her?"

The baby stirs making some sort of cooing sound. It has a musical almost magical quality as if she's trying to sing. It reminds Raven of singing. "What about Lorelei?"

"I like that."

Robin can't hide it this time as another wave of weakness rushes over him.

Raven looks up at him as he struggles to fight it, "Robin?"

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not. It's our bond it's killing you too. I have to break it."

"No."

"No? What about Lorelei?"

"It's too late Raven. We have to focus what strength we have left on saving the baby."

"What do you think we should do?"

"You have to use your powers to send Lorelei somewhere that she will be safe."

"Where? We just can't send her to the Titans. She wouldn't be safe from the villains."

"My adoptive father is Bruce Wayne. He will keep her safe."

Raven nods in agreement to that, Robin had sent lots of messages in bottles for help over the last several months. He turns to his writing kit a piece of charred wood and strips of tree bark he begins penning a short message to Bruce explaining what happened to them. One name is all it takes to explain most of it Trigon. He used what was left of his existence to get rid of them. The one who defeated him and the person who dared to give her hope that she could, two birds with one stone. The bond they have shared for some time now is killing them both after stopping the demon for good. They're using what strength they have left to save the baby he forced them to have for him to possess. They send her to him so she will be kept safe as the daughter of Richard Grayson and Rachel Roth not Teen Titans Robin and Raven. Raven thinks it could save him to break the bond but he can't chance it. Lorelei is more important. Never let her forget that her parents love her.

"I hope she will never have powers, but she should have my mirror just in case she needs it."

Robin scribbles a note about that in his letter before signing it. He gathers up the mirror along with a basket Raven had woven to gather fruit in not long after they arrived here on the island. He takes the baby from Raven and places her in the basket along with the letter and the mirror. He steps back then taking Raven by the hand. "Are you ready?"

Raven can't even bring herself to talk; she just nods her head as tears flow from her eyes.

Robin closes his own eyes focusing on Bruce as Raven uses the last of their combined strength to open portal to his location. Robin is only vaguely aware that he is crying too as he reaches out sliding the basket through the portal. Raven can hold the portal open only long enough for Robin to catch a glimpse of Bruce turning around startled at the baby's cry. They're both slipping fast now as Robin manages to find the strength to sit down beside Raven on the bed and pull her up into his arms.

"I could still try-"

"-No, Raven. I have one last thing to do."

"What?"

"I can't let anyone send you to hell just because you're half demon." Robin gives Raven one final kiss as together they breathe their last.


End file.
